


Itch to Scratch

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Hayato takes it upon himself to assist Amazon, who has a rather unique problem.
Relationships: Ichimonji Hayato/Yamamoto Daisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to 'no one wanted this but here it is'

It had been a long day. 

After they had spent the week cleaning the entire compound, they had been just in time to look good for a spontaneous visit from Hongou, who was around for… well, Hayato wasn’t really sure why Hongou had decided to stop by the rider base, but it was exciting to see him nonetheless. 

And then, Amazon fell into some kind of heat cycle. 

Perhaps in the future Hayato would joke about Hongou’s presence being so _dominant_ and _manly_ that he somehow managed to activate instincts in Amazon that begged to be held and cared for, but at the moment--

Hayato winced as he heard what was probably the sound of a perfectly nice, normal wooden chair shattering. It was incredibly nothing of value had broken, but it had been a day or so since Hongou arrived, and both of them decided that the best course of action was to just.. Leave him be and bear with the yowling. 

The _yowling_. 

It never ended. 

The poor man, all by himself, going positively bonkers locked up in his room, Hayato both pitied him and felt concerned for his well being. It only happened a few times a year, but each time was as taxing as the last, and it never ceased to startle Hayato. And curse the others for just _taking off_ the moment they realized it was happening, Hayato would have to get his revenge on them somehow.

“He’ll be alright.” There was a dull _clink_ as Hongou set down a nicely decorated plastic tea cup onto a matching saucer. Ever since Hongou had broken Hayato’s _nice_ dinnerware by accident, Hayato had reserved a special set for him to use. One that was easy to replace if damaged by powerful cyborgs who couldn’t control their strength from time to time.

Hayato opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a particularly pathetic little whine from somewhere down the hall, closer than usual. 

Had he come out? 

Hayato stood, giving his head a shake as Hongou tried to speak, probably to offer some kind of advice that would prove useless to the predicament. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Hayato moved through the decent sized kitchen they had been lounging around in and headed towards the hall, adopting a gentle, sing-song voice.

“Aaaaaamazon~? You down here, buddy?” A _thud_ answered his question, and the moment Hayato turned the corner, he saw Amazon curled up on the floor, body quaking and breath labored as he tried to push himself up. Hayato moved to his side swiftly, kneeling down beside him in one quick motion. He reached out to put a hand to his shoulder, but quickly pulled his hand back when Amazon hissed, following up with a small, almost predatory growl. 

“Yeeesh! Just trying to help, you know… Do you need anything?” Perhaps a handkerchief to wipe the drool off his cheeks, but Hayato would keep that comment to himself; Amazon clearly wasn’t in his right mind, at the moment. 

“W… Water..?” Amazon’s head titled, and Hayato could see soft brown eyes staring up at him from under a mop of unruly dark curls. Hayato swallowed, trying not to pay attention to how flushed Amazon’s cheeks were, and how, even under his tangled hair, the saliva gleamed at plump lips that were currently scarred and covered in gnaw marks. 

_Oh._

Oh no, this was bad. This was dangerous. 

This was--

Amazon let out a little mewl, burying his face into his arm as he rolled onto his side, revealing tight, toned muscles covered in battle scars and other old, healed over wounds. 

Swallowing, Hayato shifted and grabbed Amazon’s arm, hoisting him up even as he hissed and began to fight against the skin on skin contact. 

“B-Burns..! H-Haya.. to..” Hayato, with speed he didn’t realize he had, quickly deposited Amazon onto his torn up bed and made a note to have _everything_ replaced, as the entire room had gone to shit, and it would be a miracle if even a single pillow remained by the end of Amazon’s heat. 

Hayato wasn’t even sure _why_ Amazon had heats, but-- 

Amazon curled in on himself, moaning loudly just in time for Hayato to slip out and slam the door closed, his face feeling warmer than it should. 

Hayato sighed, leaning against the door for several moments. Even now, he could hear Amazon rolling around on his bed, panting and whimpering with need. 

He pushed off from the door and went back into the kitchen. Hongou hadn’t moved an inch, leaned back in his seat with one leg crossed over the other, a newspaper obscuring his face. Hayato wandered past and to the sink, looking between the various different cups and glasses that had been left to dry in the dish rack before settling on a basic tin cup. Hayato figured the water and metal would be nice, and it wasn’t made out of anything Amazon could tear or gnaw apart. 

Perfect. 

After filling the cup with water he turned, about to walk past Hongou when the newspaper rustled as Hongou turned a page. 

_Why_ did he still act like it was the 70s? They had plenty of PCs to use! Nice, _new_ equipment that hadn’t been cheap. 

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.” Hongou’s voice, soft and deep, interrupted Hayato’s inner rant, and he looked to the rustling news paper again. 

“Oh? What, bring him a drink?” Hayato grinned a little. The newspaper lowered ever so slightly, revealing Hongou’s eyes and just the faintest bit of what Hayato wanted to guess was a blush. 

It was cute; Hongou’s modesty was part of what made him so adorable. 

“... You know what I mean.” Clearing his throat, Hongou’s head disappeared behind the paper again, and Hayato shook his head. 

“Well, I’m not going to just let him roll himself into a pit in the floor. Do you know how hard it is to replace that kind of stone?” The original floor plans had included fine wood, but Riders were a rowdy bunch, and Hayato knew his dream of owning a nice little cottage getaway with a bunch of handsome men could only be so successful. 

When Hongou didn’t reply, Hayato took that as a sign and exited the kitchen, water in hand as he made his way back down the hall, past many different doors. 

Perhaps they should set up some kind of a _den_ for Amazon, for later use. 

It would be helpful in the long run, mostly for them. Hayato had noticed that despite Amazon having a tendency to have these heats, he was never embarrassed or humiliated to be found rolling around on the ground and yowling like a wounded animal at all hours of the night. Was it because of his naturally innocent outlook on life, or the fact that he had been raised outside of normal human society? Perhaps both? 

“Amazon? I’ve brought you’r-” The second Hayato opened the door, something yanked him in. The cup fell as he was tossed to the ground, and Amazon’s trembling form sat atop him, fingers curled up in Hayato’s shirt, a nice button up with velvet hemmed sleeves and dark purple in color.

“Amazon?! What’s-- The water's all over the floor, you know.” At least he had been smart enough to not bring something breakable. On top of him, Amazon could only shake his head, his breath coming out uneven and labored as he slumped forward a little, his forehead pressing under Hayato’s chin. 

“H-hey, Amazo--” Amazon was sniffing him, now. 

Hayato had faced many different trials in his life. He had fought evil organizations, had saved too many lives to count, and yet… 

Being _smelled_ by one of his comrades; one of his friends, was not something he had ever expected to experience. 

A small, pleased noise escaped Amazon as he nosed into Hayato’s neck, around his ear and into Hayato’s hair for several more moments, his lower half beginning to move and rock awfully close against--

Hayato reached up and grabbed Amazon’s forearms, forcing his body to sit up and causing Amazon to fall into his lap. 

“T-that’s getting a little, uh, well..” Hayato had been trying so hard to ignore the rapidly growing erection. Every day since Amazon’s heat had begun it had been a struggle not to storm in there and relieve him of his suffering, so that Hayato too could be able to get some peace and quiet and not have to hear the endless moaning and panting, and think about how Amazon was there and had to be willing and ready, but no, Hayato wasn’t the type of person to just _assume,_ he would not, _could not_ take advantage of another fucking person.

However, Amazon continued to wiggle in his lap, sending small jolts of pleasure through Hayato’s belly. He sighed, trying to contain himself and nudge Amazon off, but Amazon was just as strong as Hayato, and was fighting. 

“Haya.. Hayato… please, it… burns… touch, please… touch me…” Amazon’s eyes fluttered closed, and Hayato felt a clenching in his abdomen as he felt his resolve lessen further and further, trying to rationalize with himself that _no, Amazon was clearly in a mind altered state right now_ , _Hayato should not fuck--_

Amazon leaned in, tongue sliding up Hayato’s chin and past his lips to his cheek, fingers curling slowly through air, and Hayato couldn’t help but release a small groan as he felt Amazon’s hot, moist tongue. 

Maybe Hayato was being stupid about this whole thing. 

Maybe it had been cruel to ignore Amazon when he was lonely and in need, all this time. 

Though it wasn’t solely on Hayato to take the blame or the responsibility, perhaps… Perhaps it wouldn’t be bad to just indulge a little, especially if it were to help their friend. 

Hayato should have done this earlier, he decided, and applied just a little more pressure on Amazon’s wrists as he suddenly turned them around and pressed Amazon into the floor, relishing in the moan Amazon made as his back came into contact with the cool stone floor below. 

“You’re okay with this, Amazon? Is this… is this what you really want?” Of course the answer wouldn’t be anything other than a positive, Amazon probably couldn’t help himself at the moment. However, Hayato trusted Amazon, and himself, and knew that Amazon trusted him as well. 

Below, Amazon wiggled under him, fingers tightening and loosening as he gave several nods. 

“P-please, Hayato…. Please, please…” For a split second, Hayato thought that there were tears in Amazon’s eyes. It made his insides freeze, the thought of one of his friends crying. Then, Amazon’s lips split into a little grin and he watched Hayato from under lidded eyes, his lashes thick and dewy, and Hayato found himself leaning in and closing their lips together. 

The kiss lasted several moments, with Hayato deepening it almost as soon as it began and then ending it just as fast, pressing another kiss to his chin, then jaw as he began to kiss down into his neck, simple, soft kisses that had Amazon’s back arching up off the stone. 

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, alright? But I can’t just _get to it_ , you understand? These things take time when done correctly. Let me show you.” Hayato was ever thankful for his experience and will of pure steel. 

Will of pure steel was only so powerful against wiggling and needy little moans, though, and Hayato was only so strong. 

“Mm..” Amazon gave a light nod, eyes glassy and focused on Hayato as Hayato began to pull back, releasing the hold he had on Amazon’s wrists so he could scoop Amazon up, but not before pulling him into several more kisses, gentle and even paced. 

For someone so muscular, Amazon was surprisingly light. Or perhaps it was because Hayato himself was so strong, Amazon’s lean stature was nothing to hold, thus making it easy to lift him and set him down on his torn up bed. 

Normally, Hayato would prefer a better atmosphere when he was about to... “bang” as the youth liked to call it these days. Some fine drinks, relaxing music, sheets that were made of satin or silk in a dim lit room where it was decently dark but still light enough to see the man he would be laying with. 

Amazon’s room was absolutely trashed, however, and Hayato wasn’t about to make a run for wine or vinyls, not when Amazon was so desperately clinging to Hayato, arms around his neck and lips at his neck, legs parted and copious amounts of fluid leaking from his worn out shorts. 

Wait, _fluid_?!

Hayato felt his cheeks heating up as the top of Amazon’s head tickled lightly under his chin, and he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before climbing onto the bed over him, slippers left neatly on the floor as Hayato lead Amazon into another heated kiss, one hand to the torn up bed below and the other at his shoulder, stroking light circles at his sweaty, feverish skin.

Amazon’s whole body was a furnace; no matter where Hayato touched, he was hot. Hayato broke the kiss, guiding Amazon down to the bed with a soft smile. Normally he’d drag it out, he loved to tease his partners and pull every last little moan he could manage from them, but Amazon was clearly exhausted, and Hayato wasn’t even sure if this would relieve him in the long run. 

Shifting, Hayato tugged Amazon’s shorts off in one swift motion, gulping to himself at the fact that Amazon apparently just… _self lubricated_ , as though _that_ wasn’t absolutely bizarre. Perhaps he should inquire about it to Hongou later, if only to see the look on Hongou’s modest face. 

Hayato trained his hand down Amazon’s body, relishing in the little needy whimpers that escaped him as Hayato grabbed the underside of Amazon’s thigh and raised his leg, fingers squeezing gently at the soft yet firm thigh muscles that Hayato was so used to seeing. 

Maybe another time he’d like to experience those thighs around his head, grip tight and threatening to crush Hayato’s skull as Hayato eagerly lapped and sucked away at whatever skin Amazon had to offer, his cheeks flushed and voice hitched--

No, Amazon was already in front of him, those were thoughts for another time!

“Hayato…” Ah, Amazon’s voice was so sweet on the ears. Not as deep as Hongou’s or himself, but there was a certain gravel-like note to it, probably from the nonstop shrieking and yowling the past few nights. The fact that Hayato was about to make him moan and cry in relief was making Hayato’s head swim. 

Hayato really needed to stop acting like a virgin about to have sex for the first time. 

“Yes, yes, Amazon… You’re a good boy, you’ve been so patient.” Hayato, with his other hand, reached up and gave Amazon’s head a gentle pat, his hand running down the side of his face to his cheek, cupping lightly for a moment as he let his thumb brush over Amazon’s lower lip, which was swollen, nearly every inch covered in bite marks. 

It almost made Hayato sad, Amazon was so beautiful, and yet here he was, covered head to toe in scratches trying to manage himself. Hayato pressed in a little, his thumb dipping between Amazon’s parted lips, giving a few strokes before he pulled his hand back. 

Hayato would make sure he didn’t suffer anymore, and for every scratch Amazon had from all this, Hayato would give him ten kisses over. 

“Please, Hayato…” Would Hayato even have to prepare Amazon at this point? Just to be on the safe side, Hayato shifted, pulling Amazon forward a little to raise his hips as he reached down to check, finding the area startlingly ready.

Ah, Hayato should probably get undressed. No one liked to have sex with a man who couldn’t even be bothered to take his socks off before penetration. However, just as Hayato was about to pull back and undress, Amazon lunged, arms wrapping around Hayato’s neck and clinging to him as both legs raised up. Hayato flailed, cool demeanor lost in the face of Amazon’s hot, tight body rocking against him in desperation. 

Fine. 

Hayato didn’t normally enjoy doing it this way, but… 

But there was a first time to enjoy everything!

After managing to wiggle one of his arms between them, he got his fine leather belt undone and pulled himself free. The straining had been hard to deal with in his tight pants, so the freedom almost had him groaning in relief. Below, Amazon continued to wiggle and pant, his words unintelligible as Hayato raised Amazon’s hips up just slightly more so he could position himself against the other male. 

“Tell me if it hurts at all, okay?” Amazon gave a hurried nod, biting his lip in anticipation as Hayato began to press into him. 

Almost immediately, Amazon released a long, soft cry, his eyes falling shut and little tears clinging to his lashes. 

Ahhh, he was so cute…

And positively burning inside, Hayato couldn’t help but moan as he slid deeper inside, aided by the lubricant. He wasn’t as tight as Hayato had been expecting, but at the moment that probably wasn’t a bad thing. 

Hayato began to pull out, one hand to Amazon’s thigh and the other moving to his lip again, forcing his thumb inside to stop him from biting at the abused skin. 

“Shh, enough of that… I’m here.” Amazon swallowed, eyes opening to lock with Hayato’s for a few moments before Hayato leaned in, beginning to press kisses to his lips, ten, just like he had told himself he would. 

Then, he began to rock against Amazon, thrusts gentle and firm. Amazon continued to cling to him, his eyes falling shut again and everything was gentle and beautiful in a way, at least up until all ten of Amazon’s sharpened nails ran down Hayato’s back, shredding his expensive designer shirt. 

Hayato felt himself tense, the sudden burn of claw-like nails a shock he hadn’t been expecting. He groaned in time with one of Amazon’s moans and continued on, letting Amazon take out the pent up stress out on his back as he picked up his pace, unsure of how much longer he’d be able to last under the current circumstances. Perhaps if he had been better prepared to deal with one as wild as Amazon, he would have been more able to handle this. 

“Kkki.. ah, H-Hayato, feels… it feels good…” Amazon’s nails were deep in his back, grip vice like as Hayato continued to thrust, pride overcoming the loss of his shirt and his lengthy upcoming visit to their repair center. 

Amazons moaning was growing louder and louder, and Hayato found himself reaching down to take Amazon’s neglected manhood in his hands, touch light and gentle as he began to pump in time to his own thrusts. 

Suddenly, Amazon let out a surprised yell, both eyes wide as he spilled over. Hayato couldn’t help but grin a little, his own thrusts growing uneven as he worked Amazon through his much needed orgasm.

He came a few moments later, though not as loud as Amazon, and winced as he felt the searing at his back begin to throb and intensify now that the pleasure was fading with a gentle ebb and flow. 

Both panting, Hayato released Amazon’s thigh and reached up, pressing a kiss to his wet locks before he pulled out. Already, Amazon seemed less feverish and more relaxed, his eyes closed and a content expression on his face. Hayato brushed the hair from Amazon’s eyes and lowered himself next to the other male, recalling the little warning Hongou had given him earlier for a moment before shrugging it off. 

It had been worth it, hadn’t it? Amazon was adorable. 

Hayato pulled the sleeping male close for a cuddle, enjoying the little noises he made in his sleep as they relaxed against one another.  
Later on, while Hongou was repairing his back, Hayato got a firm yet rational earful from a flustered Hongou who was trying, and failing, to not be as flustered as he actually was. 


End file.
